ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
CCG: Second Edition
| Size = 2½ x 3½ | Cards = 415 | Perpack = 11 (Booster) 63 (Starter deck) | Perbox = 30 (Booster) }} This is a list of cards from the Second Edition, a series of the Star Trek Customizable Card Game: Second Edition from Decipher. Dilemmas *A Living Death **''"Only the very strongest had any hope of survival."'' ***'Shinzon' *Aggressive Behavior **''"It's possible they've mistaken us for a potential mate."'' ***'Lieutenant Tuvok' *Alien Abduction **''"Your arm has been amputated and surgically reattached."'' ***'Dr. Beverly Crusher' *Antedean Assassins **''"They were planning on blowing up the entire conference."'' ***'Ambassador Lwaxana Troi' *Armus Roulette **''"Now tell me, how would you feel if you were the instrument of death for your leader."'' ***'Armus' *Assassin's Blade *Assassination Attempt **''"As you know, time is of the essence."'' ***'Federation President' *Authenticate Artifacts **''"You can tell Baran that I'm working as fast as I can."'' ***'Galen' *Automated Weapons *Berserk Changeling *Blended **''"Look, he wouldn't even talk to me unless I had a drink with him."'' ***'Councilor Deanna Troi' *Bynars' Password **''"That's the file. It'll work now."'' ***'Commander William T. Riker' *Captain's Holiday **''"If it wasn't for me, you'd still be back there sitting in the sun... relaxing."'' ***'Vash' *Center of Attention **''"Alright, somebody else count it."'' ***'Quark' *Chula: Echoes *Chula: Pick One to Save Two *Command Decisions *Console Overload *Contamination *Damaged Reputation **''"I'm Captain Kathryn Janeway. This is Commander Tuvok. We're from the Federation starship ."'' ***'Dala' impersonating Captain Janeway *Dangerous Liaisons **''"It's light. ... Nice... I'll take two thousand."'' ***'Alien Customer' *Debris Field *Drumhead **''"I am deeply concerned about what is happening here."'' ***'Captain Jean-Luc Picard' *Enemy Boarding Party **''"Prepare a boarding party - bring me Picard."'' ***'Shinzon' *Equipment Malfunction **''"Heh... must be the radiation."'' ***'Commander Pavel Chekov' *Explosive Decompression *Gravimetric Distortion *Graviton Ellipse *Hunter Gangs *Impressive Trophies *Invidium Leak *Kelvan Show of Force *Kolaran Raiders *Limited Welcome *Maglock *Magnetic Field Disruptions *Microbrain *Misguided Activist *Nanite Attack *None Shall Pass *Ornaran Threat *Personal Duty *Pinned Down *Planetary Survey *Primitive Culture *Pursuit Just Behind **''"I think it's time to try some 'unsafe velocities!'."'' ***'Jean-Luc Picard' *Quarren Labor Shortage *Recurring Injury *Skullduggery *Stellar Core Fragment *Sympathetic Magic *Systems Diagnostic *Temptation *Tense Negotiations *The Moon's a Window to Heaven *Trabe Grenade *Triage *Unscientific Method *Vastly Outnumbered *Wavefront Equipment *Alien Gambling Device *Bajoran Phaser Pistol *Cardassian Phaser Pistol *Engineering Kit *Engineering PADD *Klingon Disruptor Pistol *Medical Kit *Medical Tricorder *Romulan Disruptor Pistol *Science PADD *Starfleet Type-2 Phaser *Tricorder Events *A Chance for Glory *A Treasure Beyond Comparison *Astrometrics Lab *Awaiting Trial *Back-Flush Bussard Collectors *BaH! *Bajoran Gratitude Festival *Battle Drills *Blind Spot *Brutal Struggle *Cry "Havoc!" *D'Arsay Archive *Days of Atonement *Diplomatic Overture *Engage Cloak *Feast on the Dying *For All Our Sons *How Would You Like a Trip to Romulus? *Inspiring Leader *Just Like Old Times *Labor Camp *Let Honor Guide You *Line of Defense *Nelvana Trap *No Love for the Spoon Heads *No Peace in Our Time *Nothing That Happens is Truly Random *"Observer" from the Obsidian Order *Order of the Bat'leth *Peacemaker or Predator? *Pierce Their Defenses *Point Blank Strike *Precise Attack *Prejudice and Politics *Process Identification *Rescue Captives *Resistance Tactics *Romulan Intelligence Network *Standard Cardassian Procedure *Tactical Planning *Taken Prisoner *Tapestry *The Orion Underworld *The Pillage of Bajor *The Reman Mines *To Boldly Go *Warrior's Birthright Interrupts *Alternate Identity *Amanda Rogers *Arrest Order *Comfort Women *Condition Captive *Dimensional Shifting *Empathic Touch *Escape *Evasive Maneuvers *Kevin Uxbridge *Lasting Peace *Mission Briefing *Power to the Shields *Protection of the Tal Shiar *Pursuit Course *Quantum Slipstream Drive *Render Assistance *Secret Conspiracy *Sensor Sweep *Sermon *Shady Resources *Souls of the Dead *Symbol of Devotion *The Promise *The Tides of Fortune *Ties of Blood and Water *Torture *Twist of Fate Missions *Abduction Plot *Access Relay Station *Acquire Illicit Explosives *Amnesty Talks *Bajor, Gift of the Prophets *Cardassia Prime, Hardscrabble World *Cargo Rendezvous *Changeling Research *Chart Stellar Cluster *Collect Sample *Colony Preparations *Cure Blight *Deliver Supplies *Earth, Cradle of the Federation *Earth, Home of Starfleet Command *Eliminate Harvesters *Encounter at Farpoint *Evacuate Colony *Excavation *Explore Black Cluster *Extraction *Feldomite Rush *Fissure Research *Geological Survey *Host Metaphasic Shielding Test *Hunt for DNA Program *Iconia Investigation *Intercept Maquis *Intercept Renegade *Investigate Alien Probe *Investigate Coup *Investigate Massacre *Investigate Rogue Comet *Investigate Rumors *Investigate Sighting *Khitomer Investigation *Kressari Rendezvous *Medical Relief *Military Exercises *Mining Survey *Mouth of the Wormhole, Deep Space 9 *Pegasus Search *Plague Planet *Qo'noS, Heart of the Empire *Qualor II Rendezvous *Quest for the Sword of Kahless *Rescue Prisoners *Romulus, Seat of Power *Runabout Search *Search and Rescue *Search for Survivors *Security Briefing *Sensitive Search *Study Cometary Cloud *Supervise Dilithium Mine *Surgery Under Fire *Uncover DNA Clues *Verify Evidence *Wormhole Negotiations Personnel Bajoran *Anara *Bareil Antos, Esteemed Vedek *Benjamin Sisko, The Emissary of the Prophets *Brilgar *Dohlem *Furel *Hazar *Jabara *Keeve Falor *Kira Nerys, Colonel Kira *Li Nalas, Legend of Bajor *Lupaza, Resistance Fighter *Mora Pol, Pioneering Scientist *Odo, Constable *Opaka, Kai of Bajor *Ranjen Koral, Student of B'hala *Rom, Diagnostic and Repair Technician *Shakaar Edon, Resistance Leader *Shandor *Trazko, Hired Muscle *Weld Ram *Winn Adami, Kai of Bajor Cardassian *Ari *Corbin Entek, Undercover Operations Supervisor *Damar, Loyal Glinn *Danar, Irascible Gul *Darhe'el, The Butcher of Gallitep *Daro *Dukat, Military Advisor *Elim Garak, Agent of the Obsidian Order *Emok *Enabran Tain, Head of the Obsidian Order *Evek, Attaché to the Demilitarized Zone *Gilora Rejal, Subspace Researcher *Jerax *Joret Dal, Patriotic Visionary *Kovat, Public Conservator *Lemec, Posturing Negotiator *Madred, Calculating Captor *Makbar, Chief Archon *Megar *Ocett, Dogged Rival *Parn *Rogesh Federation *Altman *Alyssa Ogawa, Enterprise Medical Assistant *Andrea Brand, Academy Superintendent *Bandee *Barron *Benjamin Sisko, ''Defiant'' Captain *Beverly Crusher, Chief Medical Officer *Daniel Kwan *Data, Aspirer *Davies *Deanna Troi, Guide and Conscience *Elizabeth Shelby, Formidable Presence *Geordi La Forge, Chief Engineer *Gideon Seyetik, Great Terraformer *Hoya *Jadzia Dax, Science Officer *Jean-Luc Picard, Argo Pilot *Jean-Luc Picard, Explorer *Julian Bashir, "Frontier" Physician *Kalandra, Battlefield Surgeon *Kathryn Janeway, Wry Admiral *Leyton, Chief of Starfleet Operations *Lian T'su *Lopez *Luther Sloan, Man of Secrets *Martin *Miles O'Brien, Chief of Operations *Mills *Nog, Eager Cadet *Paulson *Rixx *Robin Lefler, Mission Specialist *Seth Mendoza *T'Lara *T'Lor *Tasha Yar, Chief of Security *Van Orton *Wesley Crusher, Prodigy *William T. Riker, Number One *Worf, Security Detail Leader *Worf, Strategic Operations Officer Klingon *B'amara *B'Etor, Sister of Duras *Bo'rak, Klingon Intelligence Agent *Dokar *Duras, Son of a Traitor *Gowron, Leader of the High Council *J'Dan *K'nera, Klingon Defense Force Commander *Kahlest, GhojmoH of Worf *Kahmis *Kang, Honored Warrior *Kitrik, "The Tyrant Molor" *Koloth, D'akturak *Kor, Dahar Master *Koroth, High Cleric of Boreth *Kroval *Kurak, Warp Field Specialist *Kurn, Squadron Commander *Lursa, Sister of Duras *Martok, Soldier of the Empire *Meraht *Morka, Klingon Intelligence Agent *Nu'Daq, Tenacious Rival *T'vis *Vorax Non-Aligned *Acost Jared *Altovar, Vindictive Criminal *Berild *Bhavani *Brull, Encampment Leader *Chorgan, Leader of the Gatherers *Dallan *Dathon, Speaker of Tama *Durg *Etana Jol, Ktarian Operative *Galnar *Grathon Tolar, Hologram Forger *Grenis *Inad *Jo'Bril, Patient Schemer *Kamala, The Perfect Mate *Kolos *Leyor *Marouk, Sovereign of Acamar *Marshor *Morn, Barfly *Nel Apgar, Temperamental Researcher *Pran Tainer, Atrean Seismologist *Rabal *Regana Tosh *Retaya, Urbane Poisoner *Riva, Respected Mediator *Serova, Warp Field Theorist *Soto *Sunad *Temarek *The Albino, Killer of Children *Togaran *Tosk, The Hunted *Ty Kajada, Relentless Investigator *Vash, Treasure Hunter *Volnoth Romulan *Alidar Jarok, Conscientious Admiral *Chagrith *Cretak, Supporter of the Alliance *Donatra, Compassionate Patriot *Dralvak *Hiren, Romulan Praetor *Jorvas *Lovok, Tal Shiar Colonel *Mopak *Movar, Political General *N'Vek, Soldier of the Underground *Noram *Sabrun *Sela, Mysterious Operative *Selveth, Tal Shiar Pilot *Shinzon, Capable Commander *Shinzon, Romulan Praetor *Suran, Ambitious Commander *Tal'Aura, Impatient Senator *Talvin *Taris, Deceitful Subcommander *Telek R'Mor, Astrophysical Researcher *The Viceroy, Shinzon's Protector *Thexor *Tomalak, Beguiling Adversary *Vreenak, Tal Shiar Chairman Ships Bajoran *Assault Vessel *Bajoran Interceptor *Bajoran Scout Vessel Cardassian *''Bralek'' *''Galor'' *''Keldon'' *''Keldon'' Advanced *''Prakesh'' *''Reklar'' *''Vetar'' Federation *[[Akira class|USS Akira]] * , Prototype Warship * , Federation Envoy * * * * Klingon * *[[K't'inga class|IKS K't'inga]] *[[K'Vort class|IKS K'Vort]] *[[Kang's Bird-of-Prey|IKS Lukara]] * * , Ship of Tears *[[Vor'cha class|IKS Vor'cha]] Non-Aligned *Flaxian Scout Vessel *Miradorn Raider *T'Lani's Munitions Ship *Tamarian Vessel Romulan *''D'deridex'' *''D'deridex'' Advanced *IRW Deranas * *Romulan Scout Vessel *''Scimitar, Predator *[[Lovok's Warbird|IRW ''Serrola]] * Table Second Edition